


Everything for You

by Courtanie



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtanie/pseuds/Courtanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle truly loves Kenny, just maybe not quite as much as the blonde does him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for when I was doing the 100 themes challenge.

There’s something to be said about people like us. That word?

Probably misguided.

Or maybe confused.

But the word for me myself? Probably nothing short of guilty. Sympathetic. Some other pansy-word that completely demotes my masculinity.  
 Then again, I don’t really think I have much of that to show for anymore.

“Kyle?” he calls out from atop my stairs.

I take a deep breath and plaster on a smile for him, walking back to the foot of the steps and staring up at him. “Yeah?”

He smiles lopsidedly and it makes my heart lurch painfully. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yeah,” I nod, keeping my grin steady. “I was just uh, getting some food for us.”

He bounds down the stairs and plants his lips firmly against mine. He pulls back and licks his lips, still giving me that childish smile. “You’re awesome, you know that?”

I laugh softly, “Yeah, I’m pretty aware. Go upstairs. I’ll be up shortly.”

“Kay,” he says simply, kissing my cheek and heading back towards my room. I watch him and the smile slowly fades down and I sigh. I turn and head back to my kitchen, starting to make sandwiches for the food I just promised him.

“You’re pathetic, ya know that?” a voice comes from behind me. I look over my shoulder and see Ike standing in the doorway, his arms crossed as he stares at me.

“What are you talking about?” I mutter, slathering mayonnaise on a piece of white bread for my boyfriend.

“Kenny,” he says simply.

“What about him?”

“You don’t love him at all, do you?” he questions.

I pause and look at my brother tiredly. “I do love Kenny. A lot.”

“Not like he loves you,” he says softly. “Why are you staying with him? It’s obvious it isn’t what you want.”

“Maybe one day I will want it,” I murmur. “Look, what’s with the fucking interrogation, Ike?” 

“The fact that you look like someone just dragged you from an evening with Freddy Krueger,” he scoffs. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

I roll my eyes, throwing some turkey on and slapping the bread together for Ken’s sandwich and turn to face Ike with narrowed eyes. “I’m not doing anything to myself,” I growl. “I’m doing it for Kenny.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about him, Ike!”

“But why does that automatically make it so you’ll be his little personal fuck-toy?!”   


“Ike, you’re like, six, don’t fucking talk like that,” I lecture. “And I’m not his ‘little personal fuck toy’, alright?”

“Sure wouldn’t know that the way you limp home when you spend the night at his place,” he smirks.

I growl, grabbing Kenny’s sandwich and heading up to him. “Don’t you have somewhere to be, you little nuisance?”

“Yes, actually, I’m going to Filmore’s,” he raises his brow. “I was just gonna tell you that but you looked so fucking miserable I thought I’d make sure you know that what you’re doing is stupid.”

My face drops and I sigh deeply. “I care about him, alright?” I reply softly. “Just...go play with Filmore or whatever.”

“Mm,” he nods briskly. “Well, Ma and Dad are already gone, they went to Synagogue. So, ya know...don’t break anything.”

“I doubt that we will.”

“Heh, won’t make it further than your bed, huh?”

I can’t help but smirk back. “What, you jealous?”

“I’m ‘only six’, aren’t I? I have no reason to be,” he chuckles. “Bye, Kyle,” he waves heading out the door.

“See ya,” I respond before he slams it shut and locks it from the outside. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, toting the food upstairs and down the hall. I push open my door and find Kenny propped up against the head of my bed with one of my books. He throws it aside as I step in and gives me that smile again. I hand him his food and his grin fades.

“Where’s yours?” 

“I’m not hungry,” I shrug, sitting down next to him. He blinks between me and the sandwich and rips it in half, pushing it towards me.

“Come on, you’re too skinny,” he holds it out with pouting blue eyes.

“Oh you’re one to talk,” I raise my brow.

“Yeah, but you’re sick-scrawny. I’m just poor-lean,” he smirks, pushing the sandwich against my lips. I sigh, grabbing it and slowly chewing away at it in defeat. He smiles triumphantly, turning and gulping down his own hungrily. I watch him and feel a tightening in my chest; poor guy has to be starving.

“You sure you don’t want it all?” I ask softly.

He turns and raises his brow as he chews. “Fuck no, you need to eat, too.” He places his hand under mine and pushes the bread up to my mouth. I clamp my lips down and he growls irritably, poking me with the sandwich. “Open up and eat, Kyle,” he orders.

I shake my head, “Uh uh,” I murmur through my shut mouth. He sighs, rolling his eyes and setting the sandwich down on my nightstand. 

“Then I guess it just sits there,” he crosses his arms. 

“Ken, you should eat it,” I say quietly.

He looks at me and smirks, “I’d rather munch on something else...if you catch my drift.”

Oh god, do I ever.

I smile meekly and nod. He grabs me around my torso and yanks me into himself, placing his lips against mine and nibbling on my bottom lip roughly. Our eyes lock and I see his darkened with that all-too-familiar lusty gaze. I just take a deep breath and slowly close my eyes again, pushing up against him and finding his tongue with my own. His fingers lace through my hair and I wince slightly, but allow my hand to travel down and grasp at the growing bulge under his zipper. His hips jerk up lightly and he pulls out of my mouth, leaning down and placing his lips on my neck. He suckles roughly on my skin and I gasp softly.  

I swiftly unzip his jeans and fight through the fabric of his boxers to clumsily grasp his twitching cock. I spit in my hand, one hand trailing up and gripping at his blonde hair while the other goes back and clasps around his stiffening dick. I start quickly pumping him to life and he chuckles against my neck, backing up from me and peeling my shirt off. He looks at me with half-lidded eyes and grins.

“Eager, are we?” he purrs.

“Mhmm,” I nod, looking to the other side of the room. He kisses up my neck and bites lightly on my ear, grating the skin in his teeth. I whimper quietly as his hand traces down my abdomen and ducks under my jeans. He grasps my own cock from under my clothing and quickly jerks it with a steady hand. His lips find mine again and I find my mouth assaulted with his tongue, but easily accept it, intertwining my fingers through his golden strands and pulling him in closer to myself. He moans happily and starts unbuttoning my pants. I lift my hips up and allow him to yank my clothing off. He fights them down off my legs and around my ankles and tosses them towards the other side of the room.

He lays me back on the bed and leans overtop of me, staring down at me with those fiery blue eyes and sending me a gentle smile. It twists my heart around in my chest because I know exactly what’s coming next.

“Love ya, Ky,” he says softly.

I force myself to smile back, trailing my hands up his arms and wrapping them around his neck. “You, too,” I nod. His grin gets wider and I feel my stomach plummeting in furious guilt. He leans down and presses his lips against mine lightly and I can vaguely make out him grabbing the lotion I keep on my nightstand above my head. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, kissing him back and swirling my tongue around his methodically. I feel him set the lotion down next to us on the bed as he starts rubbing his hand over my hip, lightly brushing my hardened cock with his fingertips in a gentle, teasing gesture. 

He nuzzles our foreheads against each other and squirts a bit of the lotion onto his palm, smearing it along his rock-hard skin. I take a shuddery breath and spread my legs apart for him and I see him smiling down on me as I creak my eyes open. He pecks my nose before positioning himself and starting to push into me. I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut in discomfort. 

It doesn’t matter how many times we do this, I don’t think that I’ll ever be fully comfortable with this feeling. 

He stays still for a moment, pushing himself up on his arms and I can feel him staring down on me intently. I gulp, opening my eyes slowly and finding him hovering over me with the glow of my ceiling fan’s light illuminating around him. I force another smile to pass over my face and nod. He smiles back and pushes himself into me down to the hilt. I shut my eyes again as he pulls out to the very edge of his cock before thrusting back into me roughly. I yelp under my breath, my muscles tensing as I’m completely invaded.

“You okay?” I hear him ask quietly. His thrusting halts and I’m forced to open my eyes once again.

“I’m fine,” I whisper. “Keep...keep going,” I claw at his back a bit. He looks at me uncertainly before picking up his pace once again, sending me sliding along my cotton bed sheets. I mentally make myself keep my eyes pried open, staring at his lustful gaze with what I hope looks more like hunger than the irrepressible guilt I can’t seem to beat down. 

He grunts a bit, trailing his hand down and grasping my hip, holding me steady as he starts picking up his speed. He leans his head down and takes my lips again. I thread my fingers through his hair and spread my legs wider for him, my thighs aching a bit as he takes advantage and thrusts deeper into me. My brows furrow in pain but I sneak a moan in anyways.

“Fuck...” he breathes in past my tongue. 

“Harder...” I gulp out. He smiles against my mouth and does as I ask. I know he likes when I’m like that. The pain slowly numbs down and I find myself moaning into his mouth, trailing my fingernails along his shoulder blades. I feel him grab my leaking cock and I gasp softly, arching into his palm. He pumps on me in time with his thrusting and I writhe under him slightly. I pull back from his lips and let my head fall onto my pillow, tilting my chin up and panting.

“I love you...” he murmurs into my throat. He thrusts more fully, breathing heavily, “So much...” I feel tears welling up in my eyes and tremble a bit underneath him. I shut my eyes and try to ward off the burning I feel behind my eyelids. Kenny speeds up again and I grit my teeth, feeling myself tensing. He raises his hips up slightly and changes his angle, hitting my prostate and sending me into violent tremors. 

He rubs his fingers over the head of my cock and I moan quietly. He nips at my skin and I cry out as my body erupts after a final hit to my sweet spot and I explode all over the both of us. He laughs softly as my ams fall off him in exhaustion and I go limp under him, my head swimming in the aftereffect. It isn’t long before he gives a final hard push and I feel myself being flooded with warmth. 

He props himself up above me and looks down at me with spent eyes. He smiles a bit at me before it drops and he clears his throat, backing up and pulling out of me. He sits in-between my now fallen legs and I look down to see him staring off to the side silently. I bite my lip nervously, sitting up with some degree of effort, feeling his release leaking out of me and cringing a bit.

He’s thinking. I...I don’t like that.

And he looks upset. Hell if I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was about to cry.

I sit on the side of my legs and watch him as he puts himself back into his jeans and I hold my arms, suddenly feeling very exposed in my naked state. I look down at my wrinkled sheets and feel a heavy weight in my chest.

“H-hey,” I start slowly. I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eye and I sigh, turning to look back at him. “I love you, too,” I try to muster up a reassuring smile. 

He stares at me uncertainly for a minute. “Why?”

My face and stomach drop together and I gulp. “W-what?”

“Tell me why you love me and maybe I’ll believe you.”

My eyes widen at the sudden question and I shake a bit in my shock. “I...I just do, Ken. Why do you love me?” I shoot back.

“You’re you. You’re nice and friendly and fucking beautiful and there’s no one I like spending time with more than you,” he relays without so much as a blink. “Do you really pity me this much?”

“P-pity?” I repeat.

“Are you just doing this so I’ll feel better since everything else is so shitty in my life or what?” his frown grows deeper. “Because if that’s all this is, then I’m done. I can’t make you feel the same way about me that I do about you.”

I stare. I do nothing more than stare, hearing my heart beating insanely in my chest. What the hell can I say? What can I do? I don’t like what this has turned into; everyday I’ve been with him has been a trip on my nerves. Making sure I don’t hurt him, tiptoeing around the idea that maybe we’re just not meant to be like he thinks that we are.

But what the hell do I know?

The idea of losing him; the very thought that we won’t be near each other...it hurts. It’s making my head race in panic and my heart lurch in fear. Kenny’s one of the things I refuse to lose in my life, even if things aren’t the way that I had hoped that they would be.

Our friendship was bound to go further, there’s no denying it with the way that we were. Maybe it was just a step I wasn’t ready for. Maybe things just went a little fast for my tastes and I’m just taking a long time to catch up with his ideals. After all, he’s the one who made the first move, I just went along for the ride. But now it seems that I’m holding the map; I have the power to take this crazy trip in my own direction for either of our benefits.

He’s still staring. And he’s getting worried, I can tell.

I break into a smile; a real smile for him and lean up, kissing his lips softly. I pull back and gaze back into his baby blues, “I love you, Kenny.” I say truthfully. I love him more than I knew I could love a person. 

He smiles and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into him and kissing my temple. I smile still and nuzzle my face against his neck, sighing deeply.

Maybe it’s not the world of candlelit dinners and fluttering butterflies that seems to be the ideal of everyone who thinks they’ve found love...but it’s something. Kenny sees these feelings and I’m willing to give them to him; to give him something that no one else seems willing to spare. I love the blonde haired lug wrapped around me; just not in the exact same way he loves me back.

I feel something pressed against my lips and open my eyes to see the turkey sandwich in front of my face. I chuckle lightly, opening my mouth and taking a bite to appease him. I look up and see him smiling at me happily and feel my heart flutter.

I’m happy to see him like this; he’s happy to be with me. It’s not so much the game of give and take because it seems that I’m the one sacrificing it all for his happiness. But he likes seeing me happy too so can I really complain about such a thing? We both have very little to give; him his love and myself my body and time. It’s not much, but it’s something just to make sure that I see him smiling like I do now. I’d give anything and everything for the boy snuggling into me right now.

And I’ll do just that until it’s just enough.


End file.
